Amar duele
by eris love
Summary: inuyasha y kagome se aman pero el interes de el por el dinero de kikyo es mas fuerte la abandona dejandola a sus suerte. ella deside alcansarlo en paris. pero su vida termina antes de que logre su cometido. cuando el vuelve ella ya no esta.. inuXkagome


**Hola pues aquí esta mi fic esto es como un epilogo los siguientes capítulos es como se conocieron kagome e inuyasha.**

**Es un poco triste pero muy romántico espero les guste.**

**Si tiene alguna duda solo me dicen ¿OK? Yo con gusto la resolveré**

**P.D. dejen muchos reviews**

**Amar duele**

Cáp. 1: recuerdos, lagrimas y tormentos…

**Los personajes de inuyasha no son míos son de rumiko takahashi**

**La idea si **

Era una fría tarde de invierno entre las lapidas de un cementerio se encontraba un chico alto de cabellos obscuros contemplando una lapida en especial llevaba en sus manos una hermosa rosa roja la deposito en la lapida leyendo el grabado.

_Kagome higurashi 1994_

_-kagome si te hubiera escuchado si me hubiera quedad…o yo no sabia.. _ – las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos .su mirada no daba crédito a lo que leía.

Flash back

_-miroku dime que fue lo que pasó- le gritaba desesperado el joven de mirada ámbar_

_-inuyasha es que todo fue tan rápido-_

_-maldita sea dímelo miroku-el perdía el control estaba apunto de golpear a su amigo a no ser por una chica castaña..-_

_-cálmate inuyasha por favor no vas a solucionar nada.-_

_-maldición díganme donde esta kagome.-_

_-inuyasha… el no soporto que se decidiera por ti… íbamos a tomar un avión para alcanzarte en Paris por que ella no se resignaba a perderte... estábamos abordando..El llego y amenazo a kagome que si te hiba a buscar la..-sango no podía se soltó a llorar había presenciado todo_

_-que quieres decir..-inuyasha la miro con furia_

_- pidió hablar con ella a solas y kagome acepto ..Pasaron como 30 min… entraron a una sala de espera solo se escuchaban gritos...ella salio primero el tras ella saco un arma y… -sango se le entrecortaba la voz seguía llorando_

_-que le hizo ese estupido l-tomo a sango de los brazos y la sacudió bruscamente miroku se lo quito de enzima a golpes lo y continuo con lo que le diría sango .inuyasha no quería escuchar tenia escuchar esas palabras_

_-naraku no soporto que kagome te prefiriera... la mato inuyasha...-_

_End flash back_

_-kagome como fui tan idiota ..mi maldita avaricia …te hise tanto daño… me diste tu vida y te pague con esto..-la lagrimas salieron de sus ojos_

_-por que no te escuche ese día que me suplicaste que me quedara..como después de lo que te hice decidiste seguirme..-_

_flash back_

_era una elegante fiesta gente aristocrática, joyas, glamour …inuyasha salio de la fiesta de brazo de su prometida..Kikyo una mujer elegante pero fría. Atrás su hermano sesshomaru y su novia kagura. Sesshomaru era tan atractivo como el ambos vestían un elegante traje. Kikyo un vestido de satín rojo pegado a cuerpo en su cuello llevaba un elegante collar de rubíes que la hacia resaltar. los labios pintados de rojo y el cabello suelto. Kagura usaba un vestido pegado al cuerpo negro sus accesorios eran hermosos diamantes._

_Afuera estaba una fuerte lluvia así que unos hombres de la servidumbre se acercaron con sombrillas para resguardarlos de la lluvia y dirigirlos a su limosina que para llegar a ella debían de atravesar un especie de camino estrecho sin techo .pero antes de que_

_Prosiguieran su camino la voz de una joven los detuvo_

_-inuyasha!-grito_

_era kagome acompañada de miroku sango y Rin su amiga. Kagome vestía un vestido verde hermoso pegado al cuerpo de tela vaporosa sus aretes y pulsera eran de esmeraldas y de su cuello colgaba una de esas hermosas joyas de tamaño respetable, Sango vestía un vestido rosa fuerte que le marcaba el cuerpo llevaba como joyas turquesas. Rin un vestido naranja al cuerpo también sus accesorios eran perlas naranjas y miroku un traje muy elegante._

_-¿que quieres escupida?-contesto kikyo con desagrado-_

_-inuyasha tengo que hablar contigo- ignorando a kikyo_

_-tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar-le contesto secamente_

_-claro que si tenemos -_

_-no no tienes nada de que hablar con mi PROMETIDO así que mejor lárgate-_

_Ellos caminaron hacía la salida seguidos por kagome. Rin, sango y miroku tras ella._

_-no me hagas esto inuyasha-_

_-kagome que no entiendes que fuiste un aventura-_

_-no me digas eso-ella lo tomo del brazo_

_-suéltalo –enseguida kikyo salio a la defensiva _

_-kikyo suban a la limosina-_

_Sesshomaru y kagura se acercaron a limosina a la cual solo subo kagura el se quedo afuera_

_-pero inuyasha tu no tienes nada que hablar con ella-_

_que te subas- grito el_

_Ella furiosa fue y se subió._

_-kagome ya vasta te dije que toso acabo-_

_-no como puedes ser capas de decirme eso yo te amo-_

_-pero yo no solo quería divertirme un rato-_

_- no es cierto tu todavía me amas-_

_-ENTIENDE QUE NO TE AMO –sacudió a la chica de los brazos_

_-inuyasha no..lloraba ella_

_- en dos días me voy a Paris., y ahí me casare con kikyo .si es todo lo que me tienes que decir me voy-_

_el camino hacia la limosina le dijo al hombre de la sombrilla que no lo siguiera .se estaba mojando ya que seguí lloviendo. kagome seguía llorando y salio tras de el corriendo también se estaba mojando. Sus amigos solo contemplaban la escena_

_-espera kagome-le grito Rin_

_Pero ella salio tras el al ,llegar a el que seguía caminando se le abrazo inuyasha se dio la vuelta_

_-eres estupida o que?-_

_-no me dejes yo te amo.. –_

_la separo bruscamente de el y ella callo de rodillas al piso ._

_-no te humilles mas lo nuestro nunca fue entiéndelo no te amo amo a kikyo-_

_-por que me decías que me amabas? por que?_

_-me casare con ella eso es todo-_

_Kagome se le abrazo a los pies impidiéndole moverse el solo se agacho y la separo tirándola al costado_

_-AMO A KIKYO. tu fuiste una estupida al creerme todo lo que te dije –_

_El se fue a la limosina kikyo y kagura reían malignamente al ver esa escena_

_Sesshomaru no sabia si mirar a kagome con lastima o reírse de ella e inuyasha se estaba muriendo por dentro todo lo que le había dicho solo por el honor y estabilidad de su familia si quería mantener el prestigio de su familia debía casarse con kikyo-_

_Kagome seguía llorando en el suelo toda mojada su luz se había apagado,.._

_Lastima era lo único que emitía a sus amigos el la había engañado, la había enamorado y la había abandonado solo fue in juguete para inuyasha._

_End flash back_

_-no te merecías esto… te ame tanto que no supe el daño que te hacia…esto fue mi culpa mi maldita culpa..- dejo la rosa en la lapida,_

_la lapida sobresalía de las demás ya que entra la nieve blanca la rosa la hacia destacar de las demás el se alejo de la lapida y camino hacia la salida del cementerio pensando en como hubiera sido su vida si se hubiera quedado…_

_si no la hubiera abandonado por esa maldita mujer si no le hubiera echo caso a sus padres y hermano ..Ella no estaría muerta,_

_el seria feliz._

_Le remordía la conciencia._

_Tenia que encontrar al maldito que le quito la vida._

_Sabia que naraku era celoso y violento pero nunca se imagino que se la arrebatara así tan facial.._

_Pero tal vez el incidente del vuelo no había sido coincidencia…_

_Si hubiera llegado un día antes nada hubiera sucedido..._

_La muerte de kagome había sido tan repentina era de lo que todos se lamentaban_

_Pero el tenia que buscar la solución a su dolor…. _

_Volver a encontrarse con aquella chica que con una sonrisa le cambiaba el humor la que estuvo con el en eso momentos tan difíciles de la que se enamoro perdidamente.._

_Continuara…_

**_Hola espero que le aya gustado des este capitulo los siguientes es la historia de cómo se conocieron narrada por mi por supuesto este no es el final solo es un especie de epilogo dejen reviews y esperen el siguiente Cáp .._**

**_P.D. vean la película "a walk to remember" en español es "un amor para recordar "o "un paseo para recordar" es con mandy moore les juro que le va a encantar_**

_**Se despide **_

_**Eris**_


End file.
